1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treadmill, more particularly a dual-purpose foldable treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional treadmill as shown in FIG. 1 includes a supporting frame 11, a control panel 12, and a track bed 13. The supporting frame 11 has the control panel 12 mounted thereon and has opposite lower ends connected to the track bed 13. In general, handrails are disposed respectively on both sides of the supporting frame 11 for gripping by a user when running or walking on the treadmill.
Due to the bulkiness of conventional treadmills, storage or transportation thereof is a major problem. Another problem with conventional treadmills is that they are relatively expensive exercise equipment designed for only one specific purpose. Thus it is desirable to have a treadmill that can be stored in limited space and provide functions other than acting as exercising equipment.